


slick

by Marksfabulousbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, I dont really like i wither, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Gavin Reed, but hey, enjoy the show :v, sorry about Reed being trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: PWP with self indulgent





	slick

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to have to explain something. I've NEVER played this game. This is purely PWP because I know NOTHING about this game other than a few characters, deaths, and what not. The only thing I know about this game is that androids are breaking from their codings, and that all three characters are deviant. Also. I guess I have played this game considering the demo is on the PS4 free btw.
> 
> This is completely unedited. So it might have typos, weird words in weird places, but it should be fine for the most part. Not delicious good, but somethng.

Connor held onto Gavin's side, his hips slowly sinking down onto Connor's cock. He was always reading his vitals, watching the man as he panted heavily, head thrown down. A sweaty mess as he clung to Connor like a life sorce. Connor almost groaned at the feeling of the slick running down his balls, down his front. It was chilled in the open, air, and suddenly the man atop of him shifted, bringing a whole new onslaught of slick, and that forced Connor to open his mouth, and groan lowly. Gavin smiled to himself, remembering how much the android liked the natural lubricant. So much slick fell down his cock, and it was unnatrual, but so delicious in a way. Gavin pulled up, his stretched folds following behind, tugging along Connor's cock, every time leaving more and more slick. It's overwhelming.

Connor gasps as his stimulants are brought to a rising high, as Gavin drops back down, his folds swallowing him quickly. Gavin's moans helplessly, and he leans down. Gavin smiles like he has a bright idea, and pushes his hand up away from Connor's chest, and his fingers curl around Connor's neck, and his breath stutters as the fingers grow tighter with each passing second and he's moaning behind the hand. His insides are heating up faster than he would like, his fans trying to keep him cold. He can feel more slick coming out of Gavin, and he knows how forcefully he's pushing, actions careful.  Gavin enjoyeso the sight He notes, his LED blinking red and yellow creating an orange light sorce. Gavin let's go his own hand coming up to his, and the slick that'she pouting from Gavin is wonderful. Connor maneuvers them so that he'should now ontop, and he pulls away Gavin's hands, and putting them over his head.

Connor starts wrapping his fingers tight around Gavin neck, a cut off moan echoing in the bedroom. Connor starts off small, heavy strokes, in and out. Gavin taps on his hands and he releases, fingers uncurling, and he sets a brutal paces. Gavin gasp in new air, over taken by the sensation of the reckless thrusting. A shout of his echos, when Connor finally stabs into his pleasure. Connor let's go of Gavin's hands, holding onto the bed, and grabbing a thigh to hike him up closer to his abdomin. He hovers over themail odyssey below him, and with great ability, goes back to Gavin's neck.

Connor however changes the position, so now he's shoving reeds into the bed, going deeper than imaginable. Reeds uses his hands to roll down his stomach, feeling the way his stomach somewhat juts out in each pump of the android's hips. Gavin moans as he hand closes tight against his neck again. He swears by the end of this he'll be so sore and done he'll pass out. "Hhgn- Good boy" And that does it for Gavin, he comes, the hand on his neck release, going to his thighs to continue roughly slamming into him. It's a wonderful climax, and Connor spills shortly after. He pulls out slowly, slick and pseudo seeds follow after, Gavin is laying dazed on the sheets. His vitals are okay, still in bliss. Connor laughs lightly, and stands, going to gets a cloth to clean Gavin. He washes him down softly, and then himself, his cock giving an interest twitch at the thought of Gavin leaking all over him again. He goes and puts it beside the sink and lays back down with Gavin.


End file.
